


The Difference in Status

by Yoshichao



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, Post-Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshichao/pseuds/Yoshichao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Asahina is too common, and Fukawa is an absolute embarrassment.” So that left Kyouko to pretend to care about Togami's reputation for the entire night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference in Status

**Author's Note:**

> There is a huge lack of crossovers involving these two fandoms and that's just terrible.  
> DangRonp is slightly AU for the crossover to work (events of DR1 still happened, not SDR2, but instead of pockets of resistance in a despair world, there are pockets of despair in a normal world).

Kyouko never did well in crowds.

More specifically, Kyouko never did well in crowds of rich, snobbish people.

Just a couple hours ago, that arrogant idiot Byakuya Togami called her, ordering her to come to his home _immediately_ and that it was _urgent_. And Togami was never one to contact his ‘embarrassing and pitiful ex-peers’ for no particular reason. Especially when it involved being in the presence of his usual, high-class company, and Kyouko was well aware of the sophisticated ‘party’ occurring tonight.

So the detective had taken off immediately, taking the back door like he requested. And next thing she knew, she was in a shimmering dress that was likely more expensive than her entire apartment complex and she was being lectured on how to behave like a proper, elegant lady.

It didn’t take long to figure out that Togami needed a lady at his side for this formal gathering (perhaps to improve the general opinion of him, or to prove a point, who knows). And, right from the ass’ mouth: “You’re the only one I know that can pretend to be slightly dignified. Asahina is too common, and Fukawa is an absolute embarrassment.”

Of course, Togami didn’t have any other female friends aside from those he met at and graduated from Hope’s Peak Academy. He didn’t exactly have the personality to attract ‘reliable’ women. So that left Kyouko to pretend to _care_ for the entire night.

He even created an entire backstory for her to follow (because apparently she wasn’t competent enough to improvise), but the minute people started to arrive, the heir told Kyouko to keep her mouth shut and not talk to _anyone_.

Well then. _Fine_.

So there she was, standing in the middle of the ballroom where most were gathered. There were plenty of people socializing and competing about how wealthy and successful they were (none matched up to the Togami conglomerate, of course), but thankfully no one was talking to Kyouko at the moment. There had been some curious stares earlier when she was standing with Togami, and some people tried to ask her questions, but now that Togami had abandoned her for some other important business, she was mostly ignored.

She wondered if anyone would notice if she just _left_.

The detective was seriously considering it, and was just about to act upon that thought but stopped when she realized someone was approaching her.

“You’re the lovely woman who came for Togami-kun, correct?” The stranger took her hand and kissed it - she would have slapped it away, but she had to be _polite_ and _dignified_ tonight. Plus, this person was--

“My name is Saguru Hakuba. I’m an acquaintance of his, you might say. May I ask for your name?”

Kyouko knew the Hakuba name - another rich family. The son was a famous high school detective (particularly overseas) and the father was the Superintendent General of the Japanese police force. A very influential name indeed. She was sure Togami once mentioned he and the young Hakuba were acquaintances once, which invoked a lengthy rant from Kyouko when he tried to compare their detective skills.

Oh, but dear Togami-kun ordered her not to speak, didn’t he? What a shame. So she merely smiled and bowed her head. He cocked his head curiously.

“Is there a problem with your voice?”

Kyouko pinched her fingers together and slid them across her lips, mimicking a zipper. Then after a quick glance around the room, she gestured towards her ‘date’, who was absolutely glaring at her from across the room.

Don’t worry, Togami-kun, she’s doing _exactly_ as you asked. It’s not her fault that someone initiated a conversation.

Thankfully, Hakuba was just as smart as the press advertised. “How selfish of him, to keep an angel’s voice all for himself…”

He knew how to appeal to the ears, that’s for sure. Despite that, Kyouko emitted a very unlady-like snort from the comment. Instinctively she covered her face, but a giggle showed that she was not sorry to emit such an embarrassing sound _at all_. Hakuba smiled at her, but there was a hint of smugness in it - Kyouko recognized that look. It was the pride of a detective who solved a mystery.

“A lovely lady like you… Pardon me, but I couldn’t imagine you entertaining Togami-kun’s presence for a second. He’s a bit prudish, isn’t he?” _He was one to talk_ , Kyouko mused, but she only communicated this through a raised eyebrow.

“Well, _I_ at least have the decency to invite my date to dinner before paying them for their cooperation in giving me a better image.”

Ooh, he really was good. Nonetheless, Kyouko merely shrugged and wore a mischievous smile. Granted, Togami was also her trusted friend (as much as he didn’t want to admit it), so Kyouko was only slightly more willing than most. Really, she couldn’t imagine many people who would take any amount of pay to tolerate his presence for a night.

“Oi, Kirigiri. What are you doing?” Togami finally approached them with a displeased look. Kyouko stuck with her oath of silence and smiled sweetly while Hakuba spoke up for her.

“Good evening, Togami-kun. We were merely making conversation. She’s an exceptional listener, you know.”

The heir barely paid him any mind and instead chose to focus his glaring at Kyouko. “Strange. I always believed that to be one of her weak points. Always running off and doing what she pleases; never caring about what people say to her…”

“So you two have known each other for awhile then?”

There was a curious look on the male detective’s face. Like he maybe anticipated this (again, who else would tolerate Togami for a night), but wasn’t sure on the extent it went to.

“We graduated together, unfortunately. Two years of high school with such an insufferable group…”

“Yes, you’ve spoken at length about how _common_ they were,” Hakuba said, amused, while studying Kyouko (it was a bit weird to have _both_ of them staring at her so intensely), “but now, after meeting one, I would quite like to meet the rest--”

Togami’s head snapped up and his gaze narrowed on the blond detective. “No you don’t.” And at the same moment, Kyouko shook her head in agreement.

She adored the small circle she could call family, and she knew Togami valued them as well. But having other people meet them… felt awkward. Especially someone like Saguru Hakuba, who had _status_ and _standards_. Admittedly, it was a mixture of wanting to keep her precious friends to herself, and the desire to seem somewhat cool in front of such a famous detective.

Not that she would ever admit to admiring his kind. Those detectives who would flaunt their abilities… From an early age, Kyouko was taught to ridicule them. And she did. But on the inside she was always curious about that lifestyle.

For the occasion, Togami had hired a professional orchestra, of course, so it was right about then that they began to play. Slower, classical songs, of course. Yes, traditional ballroom dancing would be present here, of course… especially among all these people wishing to raise their social status to seem more impressive than they were. Of course, of course, of course. Kyouko very rarely attended events like this one, but she understood the drill and how ridiculous it all was.

“My lady, may I have this dance?” To Kyouko’s surprise, Hakuba offered a hand to her. She opened her mouth to stammer a response, but closed it again when she remembered Togami was still with them.

And, again to her surprise, Togami answered for her - with the most rotten and infuriating smirk on his face.

“Go on. I’m busy anyways - don’t just stand around like a lost puppy all night. We can speak later about business affairs, Hakuba.”

And that was it, he just _walked_ away and left them alone. Kyouko was very tempted to run after him and maybe throw a punch and an uppercut to get him writhing on the ground, because she knew exactly what he was trying to do.

Unfortunately, Kyouko wasn’t in a position to refuse. It couldn’t be that bad, right? She slowly placed in her gloved hand into Hakuba’s, and she was swept to the dance floor.

It felt like an eternity ago when Naegi came to her for dancing lessons. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his partner and didn’t have the money or time to hire a tutor (seeing as he had to juggle his university studies and also take care of his little sister, who had the last leg of high school to get through).

Their session ended with Kyouko belittling him for his complete and utter lack of talent in this area, and Naegi left feeling just a bit dejected.

Somehow he didn’t catch on to the fact that she was the problem, not him.

And now, those awkward movements were coming back in full force. She never knew exactly how Togami found out about this disability of hers, but he made damn sure to tease her at any opportune moment. Certainly, Kyouko new how to maneuver herself and she was aware of how her body worked, so this should have been _easy_. But somehow she could never pick up on the rhythm, or read what her partner was trying to do, or really lead or follow at all because she just stepped on their foot or fell down--

She could feel the heat rising to her face during her stiff movements and awkward steps. Fingers dug into her partner’s shoulder out of frustration (if she had nails and wasn’t wearing gloves, she wouldn’t be surprised if clothes or skin ripped), and with a glance she could see a cocky Togami watching in the distance.

Oh, he was going to receive one hell of a beatdown after this. Kyouko always wondered just how far she could throw that pompous _twig_ \--

Back in the present, Kyouko realized Hakuba was taking this rather well. He seemed amused, if anything. She didn’t want to embarrass herself like this any longer, though. But running off seemed… wrong.

She tried to focus on his steps. After just a moment, she realized that he was _simplifying_ it for her - following a constantly repeating pattern.  She felt just a bit insulted, despite understanding that he was trying to help. With a deep breath, she set out to move according to the rhythm.

It was still shaky and she missed a few steps by half a beat, but with each repeat she grew better and more confident with her movements. Soon she was no longer looking at her feet and could wear a satisfied smile on her face, like this was no trouble at all. Hakuba shared her pride at her accomplishment, and off in the distance, Togami’s smile completely dissipated.

Somehow Kyouko Kirigiri made it out of this situation alive, and with only a small black smudge on her reputation.

It felt like she was swelling with pride.

Until she finally sat down after the dance over.

All the nerves and the shaking came back in full force. She couldn’t believe she just _did_ that. She was almost certain it wasn’t her, and that it wouldn’t unfold so splendidly if she tried again.

“I’ll get you something to drink.” And Hakuba was off, leaving Kyouko at the table by herself. She didn’t mind, it gave her a chance to collect her nerves and tell them all to _calm the hell down_.

Her eyes wandered the hall absently. Togami was still talking to some important-looking people about something serious, it seemed. There wasn’t anyone else that Kyouko recognized fully aside from the servants and some people she thought she saw in the news every now and then. But there was one person who caught her eye.

Off in the corner, peeking out from one of the many corridors, was a splotch of pinkish-brown. It seemed like a person pressed up against the wall and staring out at the party.

Kyouko had a pretty good feeling they were watching Togami.

As she rose from her seat, Hakuba returned with a drink. Before he could ask what she was doing, Kyouko accepted the glass and verbally spoke to him for the first time.

“Are you ready for the highlight of the night?”

He looked at her curiously, a faint smile on his face. “I wasn’t aware there was to be one at an event like _this_.”

She chuckled and gestured for him to follow. Kyouko led him to that corridor with the strange person, who caught sight of them and stared in interest as they approached.

“Ehhhh? Kyoukokacho-chan, what are you doing here?” Wide bespectacled red eyes studied the two detectives. “Did’ja seduce this stud and convince him t’ take you as his date? Gyahahaha, you’re so smart! Why didn’t I think of that? I had to use the window at the top of the building and wrestle some burly, sweaty bodyguards--”

“S-- Fukawa-san, you’re here to see Togami-kun, correct?” Kyouko very nearly slipped up there - she forgot that (the perhaps suddenly nervous) Hakuba was here too. She was sure that hearing the name of a famous serial killer wouldn’t go well with him.

“Bingo! I heard some sleazy chick has been hanging off his arm and I came to put her in her place!” Kyouko decided not to interrupt and clear up the situation, (because somehow that sleazy chick had to refer to the detective herself considering no other woman has been around Togami for very long) and instead quickly moved on.

“I heard he was looking for a suitable lady to dance with - he has been stuck discussing business with the various guests and hasn’t had time for fun. I think he’s feeling a bit frustrated about it.”

Touko Fukawa-- no, Genocider Syo’s face lit up. “Oooooh, reeeeally?! Good thing I can dance a pretty mean salsa! I guess I’ll be white knighting my white knight tonight, gyehehehehe!”

“There was a rather vibrant red dress in the bedroom on the third floor - second room on the left,” Kyouko added (the fact that she found and placed it there, anticipating the arrival of at least one personality, would be kept a secret), “and I believe it would look _stunning_ on you.”

The toothy grin spread even more. Hands flew to the serial killer’s face as she imagined the moment. “And Byakuya-sama _loved_ it the last time I wore red! Ooh, maybe I can repeat that _hot_ night! Watch for us on the dance floor, alright Keardear?!”

Syo ran off with a cackle, leaving the duo behind. Kyouko felt rather satisfied and just a bit giddy - perhaps this night wasn’t so miserable after all.

“...Was that, perhaps… one of your previous classmates?” Hakuba asked, clearly at a loss for words. He seemed rather confused about the whole situation. He was still processing it when he continued, “I believe I’ve spotted her during one of my visits before - Togami-kun explained she was merely a stalker - but she didn’t seem so… ah...”

At the pause, Kyouko chuckled and linked arms with the blond detective, slowly walking back with him to the main hall. “She certainly is. Both of those things, I mean. Dear Hakuba-san, I don’t know about you, but making a fool of Togami-kun happens to be one of my precious hobbies.”

She led him over to an empty table that had a very good view of the entire room (and bonus: it would be very difficult for someone to sneak up behind her from here). Instead of taking a chair, she perched herself on the table, crossing her legs and throwing her head back with a mischievous smile. Her eyes travelled to the stairs that led upwards into the mansion, and lingered there.

“Now, what do you think will be more amusing? Him being led across the room in a butchered version of a salsa - with perhaps a pinch of the tango - or his _reaction_ from this sudden event…?”


End file.
